Field
The described technology generally relates to an evaporator heat exchanger unit, and in particular to an evaporator heat exchanger unit for a heating cooling module for a motor vehicle.
Description of the Related Technology
For the standard heating cooling modules for an motor vehicle, a refrigerant passes through a refrigerant circuit, the refrigerant circuit usually includes at least a compressor, a gas cooler, an internal heat exchanger, an expansion element, an evaporator and an collector expansion tank. These components are generally connected in this order via pipes conducting the refrigerant, wherein in the condenser gas cooler heat is removed from the refrigerant and in the evaporator heat is supplied to the refrigerant. By these heat transfers, a temperature control of the interior chamber of a motor vehicle, a battery, a driving motor or an electronic system of the motor vehicle is carried out indirectly.
Based on typical heating and cooling modules for a motor vehicle such as in EP 1 990 221 A1 proposes a heating-cooling module, in which a condenser/gas cooler, an evaporator, and an internal heat exchanger are integrated in such way that a closed unit is formed. By this lower assembly costs should be realized and the length of the installed cooling medium tube should be reduced. In this case, these components having very different temperatures are integrated into a closed unit.